He Couldn't Say I Love You
by Eye of the Needle
Summary: Oneshot, unless I'm persuaded otherwise. R and R please. Elphaba and Fiyero and Crope and Tibbet get close, but one of Galinda's party changes everything. Slash, Het, and makeup. It's book with one exeption, Fiyero is there when Dr. Dillamond is still ali


Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, If I did, I would be making a lot of money.

Warnings: Het and slash. Slight personal makeover related injury, and a little bit of angst. OH and fire!

* * *

He traced his fingers down the soft skin, the soft skin that reflected the moonlight, setting off a green luminescence. He slowly brought his lips to the small dark lines that stood out against the shimmering green skin, and he ran his hand through the long black hair. He pulled her body closer, the reflected light from her green skin playing in mid air with the light from his blue diamond skin.

The thin black lines drew up into a half smile as she pulled the blue diamond skin into a close embrace, her dark eyes look both at his and past his, worried that at the next moment, he would realize he was wrong, and she would loose him forever. She held him tighter, her thin legs wrapping around his, her bony arms pulling him closer, tightening her grip with every thrust of his hips.

"I never want to be with out you." She whispered to him, as they lay in the grass, their bodies fallen from exhaustion.

"And I'll never leave you." He comforted.

* * *

Tibbet clenched his hands on Croppe's back, as his back arched to meet another contact from the falling and rising of Croppe's hips. He whimpered loudly, and his eyes seemed to light with fire, his chest rose and fell sharply, he threw his head back and howled, his muscles tensed and released. 

Croppe's breaths came out in pants. He leaned down and pressed his lips on Tibbet's, continuing to thrust into him, until he to began to howl. His every nerve seemed to explode with an all-consuming fire, his fingers gripped the sheets that lay beneath his expired friend, and his eyes rolled back. He thrust forward, his hips hitting home one last time as he too expired, his body falling into a sweaty and panting heap.

"I love you." Tibbet managed to breath.

"I know"

* * *

"Miss Galinda!" Dr. Dillamond sighed, "We covered this yesterday, who currently is laying claim to the impassable deserts?" 

"Quox?" Galinda answered with the only foreign nation she knew of.

"Incorrect." Dr. Dillamond replied, "Anyone? Yes. Miss Elphaba."

"The nation of Endur," She answered, "The Endurian government claims that five hundred and forty two thousand years ago, their ruler bought the land from Lurline, but after the civil war two thousand years later, which was fought mostly in the land which is now the desert, the land was left unattended, and became the impassable deserts."

"Very good!" Dr. Dillamond smiled. "Miss Elphaba, I would like to talk to you after class."

Elphaba waited until after class, and she walked up to Dr. Dillamond's desk, afraid that she had done something wrong. Her boots made a dull thud on the stone floors of the classroom.

"It has come to my attention," He started, "That you and Master Fiyero have taken a certain liking to each other."

"We're friends," Elphaba said nervously.

"That is not what I am referring to." He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry," She started.

"Never mind." He said, "Just try and do it inside next time."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Elphaba ran to her dorm room to find Galinda lounging on her pink satin ridden bed. Galinda had strewn books about in an effort to study, which was soon abandoned, as she scribbled notes to her most recent crush on scented pink stationary. Elphaba fell onto her own, less decorative bed, with an almighty flop. 

"Must you flop while I'm professing my undying love?" Galinda sighed.

"Your undying love that will change tomorrow." Elphaba retorted.

"This will never end!" Galinda swooned.

"How long did the last one last?" Elphaba raised her eyebrow as she bit into a blood red apple.

"Be quiet." Galinda pouted.

"You first." Elphaba smirked. "May I ask who the current boy is?"

"Crope." Galinda threw her hands up, "He's so dreamy."

"Yeah," Elphaba laughed, "His boyfriend Tibbet thinks so too."

"Damn." Galinda snapped her fingers, "I'll just change the name on the letters. We aren't all made for relationships; I'm young and so darn cute! Too darn cute, in fact, to be so tied down."

"Well," Elphaba shrugged, "I'm young, and I'm green, frankly, I'm lucky I can get anyone, let alone Fiyero."

"You may be green," Galinda furrowed her eyebrows, "But there must be something you look good in."

"I don't know," Elphaba looked uneasy, remembering the last time Galinda tried to "help her", she ended up drunk under the desk of her life science teacher with her dress hiked over her knees.

"Makeovers!" Galinda squealed. "Ok, so we'll start with hair, and then make up and then clothes! You're going to be so pretty!"

"I don't know." Elphaba bit her bottom lip as Galinda ran around the room in mad circles leaping up and down, belting choruses of "Elphie's gonna be pretty!"

Galinda dove headfirst into her closet, and procured a set of plastic pink curlers. She leapt on top of her green roommate, pinning her to the bed, and rolling the thick mass of black hair into the curlers, until Elphaba's head was adorned with a cluttered crown of plastic.

"What now?" Elphaba asked nervously.

"Now we spray!" Galinda rolled her eyes, and found a large aerosol can, which she sprayed at the curling hair. A cloud hovered above Elphaba's head, and Galinda had to fan it away with her franticly beating hands.

"Did you use enough?" Elphaba coughed sarcastically.

"I could use more." Galinda snapped, "Now, close your eyes, makeup time!"

Elphaba obliged and tried not to squint as she felt pounds of powder being brushed onto her eyelids, knowing her roommate, probably pink. Next came the sharp point of a pencil that expertly traced the bottom of her eyelids, framing her beady black eyes. A new pencil moved to define her thin eyebrows, and a brush flew over her face, leaving a trail of powder that caked and coated Elphaba's green skin in an itchy mess.

"Now for the lips!" Galinda danced across the room to get liner, lipstick, and gloss. She carefully lined Elphaba's thin black lips with the pencil, filled in the colour with the lipstick, and topped it off with mounds of sparkly lip-gloss.

"Strawberry?" Elphaba pursed her lips.

"Tasty isn't it?" Galinda answered.

"Are we done?" Elphaba felt ready to go to bed.

"Now it's time to get your outfit, let's look in my closet." Galinda thought.

"There is now way that your clothes are going to fit me." Elphaba pointed out.

"Anything can fit if you try hard enough." Galinda poked Elphaba in the gut, before running into her closet; she then got off the floor and opened the door to her closet and walked into her closet, and pulled out a long red dress. "It's too long for me, I was thinking of having it let up, but you can have it!"

"Thanks." Elphaba said unsurely as she looked at the dress, a long slit ran from a few inches below the waist, and it had thin sleeves that fanned out as they descended towards the waist, and they met behind the hanger. She pulled off her simple black frock, and Galinda jumped back, gasping.

"Elphie!" She exclaimed, pointing at Elphaba's chest, "Now I know why you always look so, um, well, you know."

"I'm just not as well built as you." Elphaba said defensively.

"I always thought you just wore baggy dresses." Galinda tried not to giggle. "I think I have something that can help."

Galinda went back into her closet, and came out with a black bustier. It was almost backless, with a small section that spanned around on the bottom, where four clasps held it on. Galinda held it up to Elphaba, who was now standing in the dorm room completely exposed, save for her plain undergarments.

"Will my dress cover this?" Elphaba asked warily.

"Cover it?" Galinda squawked, "This is Rodger St. Goodness, a prominent Gillikinese designer, it cost a fortune and a half!"

"So you don't cover it?" Elphaba stared at what she was no supposed to wear.

"Of course not!" Galinda threw it at her, "It covers everything you have, or in your case, well, don't. Now we need a skirt."

Galinda dove yet again into her closet. Elphaba broke into laughter as Galinda fell over into a pile of pink clothing, her perfect heels flying franticly through the air. Galinda righted herself, and glared at her roommate, who tried to occupy herself by putting on the Rodger St. Goodness fortune and a half bustier.

"Good," Galinda squeaked, pulling herself from her closet, clutching a small skirt, it had a cream base, with a thick black lace design. Elphaba slid it on, it revealed her long thin legs, and seemed to match the bustier so perfectly that it too must be part of the Rodger St. Goodness fortune and a half collection.

Galinda removed Elphaba's hair from the curlers, and as if on cue, just as she shook her subtly curled black hair, Fiyero entered the room; his eyes practically bulging from his head as he ran his eyes up and down what last night he had held in his arms.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba looked around for something to throw on top of her outfit, her hair flipping gently, catching the glaring overhead light with a soft blue-black glow. She looked in the mirror, ready for obnoxious pink makeup that Galinda usually smeared on her face, but was surprised to see subtle gold above her eyes, soft bluish tones on her high cheekbones, and neutral shimmering lips. "I, I look…"

"Beautiful." Fiyero completed, pulling her by her waist into a firm embrace, his lips pressing against hers. Her hands toyed playfully with his long dark hair, and as they pulled apart, she smiled at the shimmer that had transferred from her lips to his.

"Now that you two are paying attention to me again," Galinda jumped up and down energetically, "Elphie's first makeover-"

"Fourteenth," Elphaba interrupted.

"First successful makeover" Galinda corrected herself, "calls for a party! And of course the guest of honour will be there."

"Me, the guest of honour?" Elphaba felt nervous and exited.

"You?" Galinda laughed, "No, me of course! Oh don't worry, you're pretty too."

Galinda ran about the room, throwing on and off clothes, not seeming to notice or care that Fiyero was still in the room. She decided on a floor length pink gown, with a matching dyed feather boa. She did up her hair with a little too much hairspray, so as when Fiyero lit a match to light a candle, five feet away, and her golden blonde hair began to shine with a bright blue fire.

"Put it out!" She screamed, as she ran around the room, almost falling on her gown, she could've written her name if she had tried hard enough, but her circles spelled a repetitive "O" until Fiyero threw a pot of iced tea at her. "My hair!" She looked in the mirror at her heat burnt and limp golden blonde hair. She fussed for about twenty minutes before she decided to wash it about ten times, and she was satisfied with twisting it into a simple bun that sat softly on the nape of her neck.

Guests began to arrive, and even though Galinda had informed only three of her closest friends, the room was soon filled with several dozen students, packed into the small dorm room like a can of sardines, who danced with their half an inch of personal space, and who consumed more alcohol then they could stand the next morning when the headaches would leave them in their beds until noon.

"Great party." Galinda shouted over the din to her roommate, who was standing in a corner, watching as her boyfriend talked energetically with his friends, drinking yet another plastic cup of some liquid.

"What?" Elphaba shouted.

"Great party!"

"No, I don't like shrimp."

"Not shrimp!"

"No, I don't have shrimp! Do you see pockets in this outfit?" Elphaba misunderstood.

"This is a great party!" Galinda yelled, but when a confused stare was the reply, she gave up and handed Elphaba vodka, which Elphaba downed, still convinced that it was some sort of soda.

* * *

Crope's vision blackened and blurred, before sharpening again, and continuing in this pattern as he struggled across the street, towards his own school from the wild party, with a passed out Tibbet hanging from his shoulder. 

"Crope." Tibbet smiled, his hands resting on the strong shoulders that bore him to his room.

"Go to sleep Tibbet." Crope laid Tibbet in his bed, and carefully removed his clothes, leaving him in his blue boxers. He pulled the sheets out and covered Tibbet.

"Stay with me." Tibbet yawned, and Crope obliged, climbing into the soft dorm bed, holding Tibbet close to his softly rising and falling chest.

* * *

Elphaba fell back onto her bed, her eyes stinging, and her skin burning from the salty tears that fell from her reddened eyes. Her bustier had been mostly unhooked, and it barely stayed on her chest, and her skirt was buried somewhere in the mess of the party. Galinda had already fallen asleep, still in her gown, her hair, though, loosened from its bun. 

Elphaba didn't notice the sleeping form beneath her. An unfamiliar chiselled chest rose slowly beneath her, but after a few to many vodkas, which she never realized were alcohol ridden, she was too tired to notice. And so she slept, the clock beside her bed read three forty three AM, and it wasn't until the sun beat down on the top of the university that she awoke.

The chiselled chest had remained asleep as Elphaba pulled herself from bed, holding her aching head. She tripped over a pile of indistinct garbage, and made her way to the bathroom. She undid the one clasp that had remained hinged on her bustier, located the bottle of oil, and cleaned her self. She attempted to find clothes to wear, but was more content to fall back into a dazed sleep, still oblivious to the chiselled chest beneath her sleeping form.

A knock broke the sleeping silence in the room, but the three inhabitants remained dormant. The door creaked open and Fiyero stepped in. He walked towards the bed he knew to well, he smiled at the sleeping form he knew too well, and jumped back as he saw another form, one he didn't know at all.

"Elphaba?" He demanded hoping for another explanation, but ready to run if he heard what he expected.

"Fiyero!" She smiled, she propped herself up on her elbow, which woke the sleeping boy beneath her.

"Huh?" The boy muttered, dazed from the previous nights party.

"Tell me there is an explanation for this," Fiyero almost pleaded to Lurline herself, "Tell me you weren't sleeping with him."

"I don't know who this is," Elphaba thought, trying hard to remember specifically not sleeping with the strange boy. "I remember falling onto my bed last night, waking up, bathing, and going back to sleep." She turned to the boy, "When did you get here?"

"That depends," The boy murmured, "was Galinda's party yesterday?"

Upon hearing her name, Galinda woke up with a shot, "Yes, it's me," She saw the strange boy in Elphaba's bed, and Fiyero's angry face; "I'm not awake!" She fell back onto her bed.

Fiyero threw the first thing he could get his hands on, which happened to be a pair of polka dot boxers, at the boy and ran from the room, desperately trying to hold back the tears that were swelling behind his eyes. Elphaba got up and chased after him; she called his name, but was met only by the pounding of his running feet.

"Fiyero!" She called, "I'm fairly sure nothing happened last night!"

"Oh, so Mr. umm Mr." Fiyero stumbled for an insult, "Pop tart was just coming in for afternoon tea?"

Elphaba watched as Fiyero stormed out of the building, and she stood in the hall, students staring after hearing the fight. It was then that she realized she hadn't put any clothes on. Mr. Pop tart came from the room, staggering as he tried to remember where it is that he lived. Elphaba shoved him towards the door, before she went back into her own dorm room.

"Galinda," She woke her sleeping roommate, "you were here all last night, did I sleep with that boy?"

"Honestly," Galinda sighed, "You could have slept with the entire cast of Wizomania, and I still would've slept through it."

"That's hardly comforting." Elphaba clutched her body with her long thin arms, her head pounding, her skin standing on a thousand needles, her eyes wrenched shut in an effort to block the afternoon light that was flooding in through the west facing window.

* * *

"Well," Tibbet screamed, "I bet you'd feel better if I just left then!" 

"Maybe I would!" Crope sneered back.

"It's not my fault, I was drunk!" Tibbet defended.

"You still shouldn't have started to sleep with that boy!" Crope screamed "And in Elphaba's bed!"

"If I'm so disgusting, why did you stay with me last nigh?" Tibbet felt like throwing something heavy.

"Because I," Crope stopped, he couldn't say 'I love you' "I'm leaving."

* * *

"Dead." Elphaba heard Madame Morrible, but it didn't sink in. Galinda look dazed, her hung over state not quite allowing her to comprehend. 

"But, how?" Elphaba asked.

"Suicide." Madame Morrible answered through pursed lips.

"But, he always seemed so happy." Galinda held her furrowed brow.

"The funeral is on Saturday at noon." Madame Morrible turned to leave, her enormous bustle creating an obnoxious rustling sound.

"But," Elphaba protested, "That's the same time as the lecture you're giving on Quoxian incantations!"

"And I expect you to be in attendance." Madame Morrible glared, and Elphaba knew that missing this lecture would make it impossible to pass the upcoming exam.

* * *

Elphaba lowered her eyes to the figure in the coffin; a tear burned her green skin. She muttered a soft goodbye, and then returned to her seat, allowing for others in attendance to say their last goodbyes. She had no trouble finding clothing, as most of her normal attire was black, but Galinda was forced to dye a white evening gown, which had upset her greatly, but once she saw the pale lifeless skin, and the forever closed eyes, she forgot the loss of her gown, focused solely for once, on someone besides her. 

"Son of a bitch!" Crope exclaimed, throwing his folding chair in a frustrated fit.

"Crope." Galinda comforted.

"No!" Crope screamed, his eyes swelled with tears, "That asshole got what he wanted! Everybody loves him now! That jackass got what he wanted, what he deserved!"

"Crope, your upset." Galinda's cheeks flushed.

"Damn right!" Crope fell to his knees crying, "This is what he wanted! Finally he's loved! That fucker! I loved him! But too late, that bitch went and killed himself, and now everybody loves him! What about me?"

"I'm sure he knew you loved him." Elphaba offered, though she didn't seem to convinced, she was still sceptical on the subject of love, Fiyero still hadn't talked to her.

"No." Crope spat through rivers of tears, "I told him I hated him."

"He knows you didn't mean it." Fiyero said, "You love him, and he knows that, he knows you never would do anything to hurt him."

"I love you Fiyero," Elphaba whispered, tears burning her flesh.

"I love you Fiyero." Elphaba whispered, surveying her bloodstained apartment.


End file.
